My Puzzle to Solve
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: a Drabble of Kagome and North Italy. i really hope you like this:
1. My Love

**Ok so I came up with idea when my and a friend wrote a poem in class today. It's going to be drabble Series with Kagome and Italy from Hetalia. Will have ten chapters.**

**Title: My Puzzle to Solve **

**Frist one…**

* * *

><p><em>My Love<em>

_He was my love, the one I truly cared about._

_He is energetic and friendly yet clumsy, and he is rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta, but he has a big heart and can be very sweet._

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed as she watched Feliciano (North Italy) bother Ludwig (Germany) about making pasta.<p>

"May I use your kitchen; I have to make some PASTAA!" Italy said while following Germany around his office.

"And why do you need my Kitchen?" Germany asked turning around to look at the country.

"I have to make Pasta for my Darling Kagome!" Italy cried out while pointing at the girl on the couch.

"I really don't need any pasta; I just ate with my dad…." Kagome tried to reason with him but it was no use.

"See! She wants some of my famous pasta!" Italy said.

"Hey, Feliciano do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked when Germany sent her a pleading look that said _"Get him out of here!" _

Italy nodded before following Kagome out of the office.

"Why don't we go and see my Father? I'm sure he won't mind." Kagome said taking his hand in her own.

"SI! SI! We will go and see Japan!"

Laughing Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek.

And so they left for Kagome's father, also known as Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it<strong>

**Up next: My Life**

**Do you want me to finish this story? Just review and tell me.**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


	2. My Life

My Puzzle to Solve number 2

My Life

_Life hasn't always been to east for me, being the daughter of a country and also the immortal shikon miko; things are always a little crazy._

_But I make it through, on step at a time…_

"…~Kagomeee~!" Italy yelled out as he ran through the sunflower patch.

They had been asked to find some flower's for Kiku (Japan), and being his daughter Kagome said yes, Italy just joined her. So here they are, in a huge sunflower patch.

Kagome was being chased by Italy who had a giant Sunflower in his hands. He tripped over his feet and fell. Kagome turned and giggled, Italy had a sunflower on head and another one in his mouth. Sitting up He laughed before standing up.

Kagome laughed as Italy picked her up from behind and spun around.

"Kagome, you are a beautiful as the flowers in the field. "He said while planting a kiss on her cheek.

After the Picked a few good flower's and gave them to Japan they both left and went to find Southern Italy, Feliciano Brother.

For some odd reason Lovino really wanted them to visit, but he gave no reason to why he wanted them to.

Feliciano had agreed fully, Lovino is his brother

So they were now on there was to southern Italy.

_Yeah life might be hard at times but it's worth living._

**Next one: My Pain**


	3. My Pain

My Puzzle to Solve…

My Pain

_Pain is only as bad, as you let it be. But yet I let the pain take me over._

She was crying again, and that's where Italy found her. Lying in her bed crying her eye's out over losing her friends.

"Ve~ is Kagome Going to be alright?" he asked while sitting be her.

She just rubbed her eyes while sitting up. He opened his arms and pulled her into his chest. They sat like that for a while, Kagome just cried while Italy held her in his arms. She fell asleep after a while and He smiled while tucking her into bed. Japan knocked on the door when he heard the crying stop.

"Is she ok?" he asked the other country.

Italy nodded to him before leaving the room. He had to go make plans.

Kagome woke up later in the day, it was about 5pm and she was hungry. So what did she do? Well she went to the kitchen of course. While she was walking through the house she noticed that there was no one here. She hasn't seen her father, and Feliciano wasn't around…strange.

When she made it to the kitchen she found a note that said…

_~Kagome!~_

_Don't worry, Italy had something he needed to do and told me to tell you that when you wake up get dressed because he wants to do something with you tonight. I don't know what it is only that he said wear something adorable._

_Love your father,_

_Japan_

Not that it was odd or anything for Feli to have a spur of the moment thought…but this was a little strange.

So after she had a little snack she went to take a shower. After she showered she pulled her hair up while she brushed her teeth. Once that was done she let her hair down and brushed it out. She then used her light blue ribbon to hold her bangs back. In her room she went to her closet and pulled out a sky blue dress that was halter top and had a purple sash around her waist. She was just finishing getting ready when she heard Italy at the door.

"~Ve! Kagome, I'm here!" he called out while walking towards her room.

They had gotten on a plane and flew to England. Once there he led her to the conference room, but when they got to the door he made her close her eyes. Italy opened the door and pulled her in, telling her to open her eyes.

"SURPIZE!" yelled all of the countries.

"What's this about?" she asked shocked.

"Well Italy said you have been down lately," England said.

"And we don't like it when you're sad." America said.

"And Italy had this idea." France said.

"He said that we should throw you a party." Russia said while smiling creepily.

"And since he is dating you." China said.

"We agreed to listen to him," Germany said holding up a mug of beer.

"And no daughter of mine is going to be sad." Japan said.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she pulled every one of them into a hug, and yes Canada too.

"So, do you like it?" Italy asked from where he was standing by Romano.

"Well she better, I didn't come here for her to hate it." Romano said while frowning.

Kagome laughed before hugging the Italian brothers.

"I love it, thank you so much!"

_Yeah I might be in pain, but I have friends who help me through_

**Next: My Regrets**


	4. My Regret's

**My Puzzle to Solve 4**

**My Regrets**

_I regret that I cannot go back and make a lifetime of mistakes disappear. No matter how hard I try, their still there haunting me._

Kagome sighed as she was through quite country side of Germany, why was she here and not with Germany like she was supposed to be…

That's simple, she didn't want to sit in the house anymore, and she needed to stretch her legs. Her father, Japan had dropped her off at Ludwig's house earlier this morning telling her not to leave.

Did she listen….no.

Finding a nice little pond she went and sat on the shore. She sighed again, she hated when her father had to go argue with another country, she wouldn't call it war, no no no it was arguing.

As she stared into the water, looking at her reflection she could clearly see, but it wasn't her reflection she was looking, no it was her past self, Kikyo. Kagome thought back to the final batter, her only regret…

"_Inuyasha, your dying isn't you?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to the half demon._

"_ha even in the heat of battle you ask stupid questions." Inuyasha said coughing up more blood._

_Kagome could only look around at the battle ground that was covered in blood, and bodies. Bodies of her fallen friends._

_Sango, cut into pieces by Kagura._

_Shippo lost his soul and then eaten by a demon._

_Kirara, stabbed when trying to protect Sango._

_Kikyo cut in half by Kohaku._

_Miroku sucked up by his wind tunnel._

_They all lost their lives, and all for what. _

_Inuyasha coughed again._

"_Kagome, it's up to you now, not that you could wi-" he died before he could finish._

"_Kukukuku, it's just you and me little miko." Naraku said._

_Kagome didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him. Her body started to glow pink and the wind picked up around her._

"_How dare you…" She growled out in a whisper._

"_What are you doing?" Naraku asked, becoming a little scared._

_Her holy energy surfaced and blasted everything in a 50 yard radios._

"Ve~ Kagome, what are you doing here?" Feli's voice broke her flash back.

Kagome turned to look at Italy, he looked down at her with a worried expression.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Kagome replied, taking his offered hand and he pulled her off the ground.

"Well we should get back to Germany's, Japan is going to have a heart attack." Italy said while pulling her behind him. The two of them made it back to Ludwig's and then Kiku gave Kagome a stern talking too before pulling her into a hug.

_Her only Regret…was not say good bye….._

**Next one: My Redemption **


	5. My Redemption

**My puzzle to Solve 5**

**My Redemption**

_He was my Redemption, her salvation, he lead her out of her despair and back into the light. _

They were laughing, laughing so hard that tears were falling out of their eyes. She leaned onto his arm for support so she wouldn't fall over.

~Earlier~

Kagome was making her way towards the Conference room, for some reason the countries wanted her there today, so she agreed to go.

She smiled as she passed Latvia, pour guy is always so shaken up because of Russia.

When she made it to the door she could hear America and Britain fighting again, sighing she opened the door making everything go quite.

"KAGOME!" they all, but Russia, yelled.

"Ve~ Kagome! I'm so glad you made it" Italy said while pulling her into a hug.

Kagome hugged him back, when the moved away from each other she noticed that everyone was staring at Japan…

He looked like a squished tomato. His face was red and scrunched up funnily.

"Dad? Why do you look like a squished tomato?" Kagome asked making everyone in the room laugh.

That only made Japan slightly madder than he already was….why he was made they had no idea…

He sure looked funny with his face like that.

Kagome stared at her father for a few more seconds before she too started laughing. Feliciano was next to her laughing as well. He looked so funny made they couldn't help it.

_She will always be grateful to him for showing her how great life can be._

**Next one: My Faith**


	6. My Faith

_**My puzzle to Solve 6**_

_**My Faith**_

* * *

><p><em>She believed in many things. She believed that everyone had someone special. She believed in love, and soul mates. But that doesn't mean she believed she has one of her own…<em>

The air was getting colder, the signs of winter were showing. The sky was clear and the sun was shining but the wind was chilling and the leaves were changing. A young couple waked hand in hand down the dirt paths that lead to Germany house. Wind blew the females raven hair around as she smiled up at the male with her.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful today," Italy said while kissing the top of her head.

Kagome blushed at the attention before snuggling into his shoulder.

"I love you Feli." She said as another small gust of air blew past them, sending a wave of color's as it pulled leaved into the air.

_No matter what she believes she had faith that he is her number one._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: My Path<strong>_


	7. My Path

My Puzzle to Solve

My Path

_Her path had led her to so many places…_

"Vee~ Kagome Guess what!" Feliciano called out as he ran to catch up to Kagome.

Her hand paused in turning the nob, she was making her way into the conference room when Italy called out to her. Turning her head blue eyes clashed with bright brown, he had his eyes open for once.

"Yeah…what is it?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I just got done talking to Romano and he said that we should come to his house for dinner tonight! Do you want to?" Italy said while taking her hands in his own.

"Sure…what time?"

"He said after the meeting to go to his place! Yeah were going to eat with big brother!" Veneziano yelled as her slammed the conference door open and went to tell Germany.

Kagome shook her head and followed after him, but she didn't go to Germany. Instead she took her normal seat in-between Japan and China and across from France.

"Bonjour! You look lovely today Kagome!" France said handing her a rose.

"How are you little sister?" China asked.

"Hello Kagome-Chan." Japan greeted her as well.

The door opened and Britain and America came in followed by Russia.

"KAGOME! THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Alfred called out as he pulled Kagome out of her seat and into a hug.

"America! Don't just snatch her up like that! You bloody wanker!" Arthur said while trying to Pull Kagome out of his arms. With a hard pulled Britain had her released and she ended up falling on her butt at someone's feet.

Everyone went silent as they saw who was staring down at her.

"Oh hello Ivan." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Kagome, have you decided to become one with mother Russia?" he asked while helping her up.

"Germany! Russia is going to steal Kagome from me!" Italy cried out as he hid behind Ludwig.

Germany shook his head before walking over to the only female in the room.

"Kagome I suggest you go back to Italy before he has a heart attack…" Ludwig said while point at the crying Italian.

"I guess your right Ludwig…" she said sending a smile to Russia and walking over to Italy who emprased her in a hug.

_So many different path's but she is happy to be one this one._

**Next: My Heart**


	8. My Heart

**My Puzzle to Solve 8 My Heart**

_Home is where the heart is right? Then where is my home?_

"Veneziano, are you ready to leave?" Kagome asked as she went to stand by Feliciano.

Italy looked up at her with a big smile.

"Vee~ we are going to big brother Romano's! I can't wait!" and just like that he was out of his chair and pulling her out the door. With a quick goodbye and a wave to everyone in the conference room she let herself be pulled.

About ten minutes later they were standing outside Romano's house.

"Hey Lovino!" Kagome called out to the Italian man who was in his garden. Looking up from picking tomatoes, Romano blinked when he saw Kagome and his brother standing in his yard.

"What the hell do you want!" he asked standing up and wiping his hands off.

"Vee~ you invited us over for dinner. Don't you remember?" Italy asked while doing his little floaty thing over to him. Kagome just stood were she was, she could feel Spain's aura in the house and at any moment he would appear.

"Damn it! I meant tomorrow night! Well you might as well come in." Romano said while hitting his brother on the head.

"Romano! Why are you yelling?" Spain called out as he appeared in the front door. A huge smile made its way onto his face when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! I didn't know you would be here! How's my little sister? Is Ita-Chan treating you well?" Spain asked while picking her up and twirling her around.

"I'm great Spain!" Kagome said while sending a pleading look to Romano and Veneziano.

"Bastard! Put her down!" Romano shouted out during which he pushed Spain off of Kagome and pulled her into a hug, all while glaring at the older man.

"Romano! No need to be so rough!" Spain said as anima tears fell out of his eyes.

Italy walked over to them, and he stood right in front of Romano who was still holding a dizzy Kagome.

"Um…Big brother…" he whispered to Romano.

"What do you fucking want?"

"VEE! I JUST WANTED MY KAGOME BACK! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" he cried out while waving a white flag that he pulled from nowhere.

"Whatever!" with that said Romano handed Kagome back to his brother before walking back to his garden.

"Go do whatever the fuck you want. Dinner won't be ready for a while….Bastards." he mumbled the last part to himself.

Kagome smiled at Romano and then Spain before looking at the one who hold her heart.

_If home is where the heart is, then I guess I'm home wherever he is._

**Next: My Soul**


	9. My Soul

**My Puzzle to solve 9**

**My Soul**

_My soul is like a storm, is there anyone that can tame it?_

Kagome was sitting on the top step in front of Germany's house, just watching the clouds that were blowing in.

"Looks like it could storm…" she mumbled.

Standing up she brushed off her sky blue dress before picking up the ends up it and walking down the path. Italy, Japan and Germany were training again, so that left her to find something to do. It was a beautiful day out, the birds were chipping and the wind blew a nice breeze brushing her hair against her neck.

Looking around Kagome squinted her eyes when the sun hit them before placing a hand in front of it. Gazing out over the small hill Kagome could clearly spot the three country's not too far away.

Releasing her dress she brought her hand to her chest and gripped the area where she could feel the Jewel, its souls still fighting inside of it.

"Even though you're whole now I still have a duty over you….Protect the jewel or the world will be lost." Kagome said she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the scared looking Italian running up behind her.

"VEE~KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Italy called out as he ran towards her.

Slowly Kagome turned around right in time for Italy to pull her into a hug, tears streamed down his face.

"Feli? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worrying about him.

"Germany, Japan and I were running laps when Germany said Britain was coming and that I needed to protect you!" the distraught Italian cried out.

"I'm fine Veneziano…I'm just fine." Kagome said smiling up at him.

_If anyone can calm the storm of her soul…it's got to be him._

**Next: My destiny **


	10. My Destiny

**My puzzle to solve 10**

**My Destiny**

_Her destiny was simply…Protect the jewel…even if is cost her…her life_

Another blast of fire was sent her way as the dragon demon that was stacking her flew higher into the air.

"I can't move…I guess this is it…I'm sorry Feli. I won't becoming home this time." Kagome said from where she was kneeling on the ground. There was a large claw mark on her back that was bleeding heavily and the blood loss was taking its toll. Moving was impossible now.

"I always knew that I would die protecting this stupid jewel." Kagome laughed darkly rising her head up she stared into the flames that were coming closer every second. Closing her eyes Kagome gave into her destiny.

"Good bye…"

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

"You Freaking Idiot!" Someone yelled at her.

"Do you really thing we would just let you die, Bloody wanker?" someone else yelled at her. Then there were arms around her shoulders and somebody was placing a cloth on the wound.

"Kagome….Ve~ are you alright?" she knew that voice. Opening her eyes Kagome saw that Romano and Britain were standing in front of her each using a different type of magic to stop the flames.

Japan, Her father was next to her on the right holding a cloth to her wound.

Feliciano was holding her looking into her eyes.

"Kagome! How could you just leave and not let us help?" America said from where he was standing near her next to Canada. They both had a weapon…Canada his bow and America his gun.

"You can't do it alone!" Canada said smiling at her.

"Ja, what they said…" Germany said coming up beside Japan.

"You really are reckless sometimes." China said standing next to Russia who was grinning evilly at the dragon.

"What…What are you guys doing here?" Kagome finally asked when her voice came back to her.

"Helping you of course…Ma Amie." France said making Kagome turn her head to look at him.

"Yeah… You're like a little sister. What kind of Brother would I be if I let you be killed?" Spain asked appearing next to France.

"And someone as awesome as me has to help someone as awesome as you…" Prussia said coming up on France's Left.

They all winked at her before they watch pulled out a gun and then everyone was attacking the dragon…Save for Kagome who was hurt, Japan who was tending to her wound and Feli who was just holding her.

"But….It's my duty to protect the jewel… not you guys." Kagome said.

"Buts is are job to Protect are family… and Kagome…Your part of our family." Japan said giving her a smile that only a Dad could give to a troubled Daughter.

"Ve~ Japan's right!" Veneziano said.

Drip…

Tears started falling out of her eyes one by one in till Kagome's vision was blurred by the tears.

"Thank you guys so much…..and please don't die…I love you all."

_Her destiny might have been to protect it….but that doesn't mean she can't do it alone._

_Because no matter how hard she tries they will always protect her._

_That's what Family does. _

**~The End~**


	11. My Puzzle To Solve

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I was inspired by a poem thing I wrote and that's where I got the title and what not. Again I thank every one of my wonderful fans…I couldn't do it without you.

My Love

My Life

My Pain

My Regrets

My Redemption

My Faith

My Path

My Heart

My Soul

My Destiny

My Puzzle to Solve


End file.
